Free Fallin'
by OogieBoogieBloo
Summary: Seaford is as boring as it comes, that is until the Brewer family comes in from the wrong side of the tracks to liven things up. I'm horrible at summaries... KICK, JerryxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, This is my first Kickin' It fic. It's actually a really good show…this idea came to me while watching it soooo… I don't know if it's good… but if it is… please review. It would be awesome! And give me the confidence to continue with this fic :D**

Sweat began to collect itself on to the front of Jack's black wife beater; his tongue poking out from his drying lips just as he lifted one of the heavier boxes. His biceps flexed themselves as he produced a low grunt; this was the fifth box he had to move in to the Victorian style two story house in Seaford, California.

A house was not something Jack was used to, shady apartments, shady neighbors, shady everything, that was something that he was more used to, but two stories, six room houses sort of made no sense to him, he didn't have nearly enough stuff to fill one room.

The lower class was all he knew; getting by with what he needed not with things he wanted. The lower class life was one of the reasons why his grandfather had taught him the way of the wasa-

"God damn it, why is it so hot?" His thoughts were interrupted by the raspy and annoyed voice of his beloved twin sister.

"It's because I'm here…" He said with a sarcastic yet cocky voice. Jack was not ugly, he had beautiful bouncy hair that was currently being held back by a gray slouchie beanie, an all year round tan, and the cutest 'beauty marks' known to man on his cheeks.

"Who the hell lied to you?" Neeve said with a roll of her light brown eyes, "If either one of us were considered hot, it would be me." She added with a flick to her just as beautiful and bouncy brown with blonde highlights hair. Neeve had the same year round tan but the similarities stopped there.

"Are we going to start with this again?" Jack asked while putting down the box that was conveniently labeled 'Neeve's Crap', and walked towards his sister who was ready to have a throw down.

"Jack! Finish with the boxes!" Jack looked towards the huge open door only to see the tiny form of his mother with a couple of bed sheets in her hands and their tiny 5 year old sister following with pillow cases in hers. She was the one who had fought for herself and her children's sake to get away from their old lives in the slums.

"Yeah, Jack finish with the boxes!" Neeve mocked as she grabbed a flip flop from an open box and threw it at her brother's head.

"You haven't done one thing Neeve!" Jack yelled as he grabbed the flip flop and threw it back at her when he noticed the forest green of her V-neck short sleeve was the same color as it was when they left their old home, no sweat stains anywhere.

"I supervised! You want your little sister whom you know and love to hurt herself? Is that what you want Jack?" Neeve retorted; she just really wasn't in the mood of doing anything. Of course she hated where she was before, but that's where all her friends were, people who actually knew her. Now she had to make a brand new life pretending to be "tough" so people "don't give her no shit".

It was always the same, just because she had a kind looking face, and her brother was sort of a man whore, everyone thought she was this push over that only did good things and was as much of a whore as Jack was.

"I know it sucks here Neeve…" _Twinepathy at its best, _she thought to herself. "But we don't have to walk down the street without getting shanked by some random dude, mom doesn't have to worry about us, and she worked her ass off to get so high up in life. We're not going to ruin this for her. Got it?" The twins had a bad tendency of getting into trouble. Stealing, assault, to some they were crimes; but to those that grew up with the Brewer twins it was a lifestyle they had to adjust to in order to survive. Even if that meant messing up their records to steal some food so their small family could eat for the next two days.

Neeve wanted to roll her eyes but she knew she couldn't. Her brother made a point, as he always did. Their family of four needed this. _Damn Jack and his righteousness._

"Now are you going to help me?" He finished with a smirk that said, 'shut you up didn't I?' His smirk grew into a sincere smile as his sister nodded and grabbed the box he had put down, a small chuckle escaping his lips as she realize how heavy the box was.

"What the hell did I put in here?" she asked staring at the label with bewildered eyes, her gaze then rose from the box to her brother lifting one labeled 'fragile', his toned biceps flexing way more than they should have.

That's when she noticed the smirk that was plastered on his face as two girls in cheerleading uniforms stopped in front of their white picket fence with binders in their arms and school bags attached to their backs, eyes and mouth wide, gawking at the muscular yet lean 16 year old teenager.

Neeve rolled her eyes once again that day. She was a lot of things to her brother, and cock blocking when necessary was one of them, unless she approved; which in her 16 years of sharing her birthday with him has never happened. No girl seemed good enough for her brother.

"Get off my damn property, whores!" She yelled to the two girls who were shocked at her rudeness. She smirked; amused that she could actually call her new home 'her property.' It was sort of empowering.

"Who are you calling a whore, bitch?" Neeve's smirk fell before she walked over to the two girls in cheerleading uniforms, no wonder Jack was flexing for them, they were easy lays. She stopped right in front of the two girls; both of which held their ground- the fence was the only thing separating them from the wrath of Neeve.

"Well I'm not calling my brother a whore, even though I know he is one." By then Neeve hadn't realized that said brother had closed in behind her, he already knew what was going to happen if he didn't.

"My brother is not trying to get some random STD that you two must be carrying. So why don't you two get your skanky asses off my damn lawn before I do it for you."

"Listen bit-" the insult barely left the cheerleaders mouth before Neeve heaved herself over the fence, her gray Toms scratching the white off the barrier to her house.

The girls screamed as they watched their lives flash before them, but stopped when they noticed the guy that they had been ogling had pushed his extremely angry sister behind his back.

"Nice to meet you ladies, please leave before she kills us all." He finished with a wink just as the girls rushed pass their soon to be schoolmates. Jack's swift reflexes helped him turn around without letting his sister out of his sight.

"What did I tell you Neeve? I can't have you fighting with everyone and their mother! This isn't like before; it's a nice neighborhood with fences, and cheerleaders…who are willing to have sex with me… I mean did you see them?"

"All I saw was the huge herpes bump on the damn girls lip, but you were too busy thinking with your dick to notice it." Jack chuckled to himself; his sister was crazy but always had good intentions.

"I could roll with it… there is medicine for that." Neeve threw her hands up in the air in defeat, a part of her knowing her brother was kidding, and the other part knowing he was stupid enough to do it for a quickie. The shorter female twin turned and grabbed the box her brother had been holding before he caused the commotion that had just happened and realizing it was much lighter than her own box. Her small shoulder bumped purposely passed her three minute older brother causing him to stumble back with a smirk as he heard his sister's next few words,

"I can't take you anywhere…"

**Okay, so if it sucks… let me know? I'll try my best to write the next chapter soon, hopefully it'll he less sucky…**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

******I honestly have never had so many people actually like one of my stories so much :D I feel like crying! Nah I won't but still! I love you guys… like no lies. Also thanks to all of those who have favorite or are following this story, it means so much more to me than you know. Thank you all… I heart you :D**

**Princess-Girl12: I'll take that as a good sign :D Thank you for reviewing you awesome person you!**

**Summergirl987: Ahhh thank you! It means a lot that you think it's a good story. Yes the gang is all in it, just not yet, everyone pretty much knows Jack, just not this Jack I guess, and I have to introduce my character somehow as well. Of course there is going to be KICK, I was debating whether or not to make an OC for Jack but honestly… I totally dig the Jack and Kim story… it's sort of adorable. So again thank you so much for saying that :D**

**Ilovesports1999: I love YOU! Thank you for reading and liking it**

**Blueskyz1o1: YOU'RE beautiful! And I love YOU for reviewing and just thinking that my story is pretty damn good Dx**

** SingerWriterArtist: Okay first of all… I like your name :D I sing but I'm no singer, I write but I'm definitely not the best, and I can draw my ass off but I've seen way better. And thank you so much, I just hope that not so bad start can give me a great middle and ending.**

**Molly127: Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing and I promise I will keep updating.**

Jack rubbed his face with his hand, trying to ignore the small pieces of paper that were being lodged into his beautiful bouncy hair. It was too early in the morning and he needed his food before pummeling his bored sister. He was trying to be as patient as he possibly could.

"Just remember what your grandfather taught you Jack." He heard his mother, Dina, said while serving a cup of orange juice to her youngest daughter, Lily.

"Yeah! I swear by the light of the dragon's thigh to be royal, and nice, and always eat pie!" Lily's squeaky voice finished with enthusiasm, she was oblivious of her brother and sister holding in their laughter, and her mother smiling. "That's such a nice saying mommy!" She finished, her mother agreeing with her every word.

"Good thing there's no such thing as dragon's…" Jack mumbled to himself careful enough not to let Lily hear him say that. He would never hear the end of it from Lily, she would sit him down for a good hour calling him a liar and giving him 'facts' about dragons, and princesses and knights. Things he didn't care for but had to endure for his well-being.

Neeve laughed to herself as she heard Jack's mumbled comment she knew he was talking about her, and as cute as Lily was, there was no way she was going to stop entertaining herself until she was fed.

She was very fit and in shape, but she was the type of girl that actually liked to eat.

A not fed Neeve equaled to a cranky one, and no one wanted that. So until the food was done and stuffed into her face the next paper she threw was going right in between her brothers eyes.

Her arms rose in the air in silent triumph as her last piece of wadded up tiny paper hit its mark, it was her victory of the day, and the plate of food that was recently placed in front of her was her reward.

Neeve danced in her seat but jumped off it, knocking it over when her ninja reflexes realized that her brother was no longer sitting and was about to kill her.

"Mom help!" She screamed while running around the kitchen towards her mother, a butter knife twirling in between Jack's knuckles as he waited for his sister to leave their mothers side.

"Keep bothering me and I'll shank your ass!" Jack said while making motions with the knife.

"Mother you are my witness! Your son is trying to kill me! Lily save me!" The teen ran over to her little sister and grabbed her from her seat, the little girl giggling as Neeve ran around the house with Jack chasing them. He had replaced the knife with the worst weapon known to five year olds… the tickle monster.

"Alright! C'mon, sit down and leave Lily alone." Dina said as she placed her own plate of food on the table and lifted the chair that was still on the floor.

"You're lucky you had Lily, your ass would have been done by now." Jack threatened as he sat down, pushing his hair back with his hand from his face in that cool guy manner.

"Come at me bro!" Neeve said as she threw her fork on the table and rose her arms up in the air, inviting Jack for a throw down.

"Kids, just eat your food, you have school today and I have to drop Lily off at hers and then get to work. I do not need this so early in the morning." Dina said calmly, this wasn't anything new; her kids just had a knack of getting into arguments that led to fights.

"But I didn't start anything!" Neeve said a smirk on her face, she was used to chaos, and as much as she wanted to change it was going to be a little more difficult than Jack could hope for.

"WHAT?" Jack yelled ready to throw the nearest thing he had to his sister.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it now. So shush your faces." Their mother said sternly substituting a few words. Dina Brewer grew up in the same environment as her children had, she had skin as tough as an alligator, was as ferocious like a lion with her cubs, and when her kids gave her any type of problem she'd be sure to nip it in the bud.

"Jack you should know how Neeve gets when she has no food in her stomach anyways." Dina said while placing Lily's and her own plate into the sink, there was an easy way to avoid the fighting, and that was to ignore Neeve's empty stomach.

"Well if she wasn't such a fatty!" Jack started calmly but the anger rose. Why did Neeve get a stupid excuse, and why did he always have to deal with it. He loved his sister; she was his twin, his best friend, the one person he trusted with his life. But hearing that loud offended gasp escaping her lips was more than satisfying.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK MOLEY!"

"OH YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I'M THE BETTER LOOKING TWIN!"

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD THINK THAT; YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

"THAT STILL LOOKS BETTER THAN YOU!"

"I'M GOING TO CUT OFF THOSE MOLES OFF YOUR PRETTY LITTLE CHEEKS!"

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT I'M BETTER LOOKING THAN YOU!"

"BITCH, IM BEAUTIFUL!" Neeve yelled, Jack chuckling amused at his sister's reaction and ready to retort another comeback but was stopped by the booming voice of their mother.

"AND YOU'RE DONE! GET OUT THE HOUSE NOW BEFORE I KICK BOTH OF YOUR A- BAHOOTIES!"

Both teens burst out laughing as their mom yelled. Something about the word bahooty wasn't exactly as scary as their mom intended to make the threat sound.

"C'mon Neeve before mommy gives us matching boo boos." Jack mocked as Neeve kissed her little sisters' head and her mother's cheek then made her way towards her school bag and her skate board.

"Bye sweeties, remember to pick up Lily after school, I want you guys straight home you understand?" Their mom called out just as Jack grabbed his own bag and skateboard.

"Yes Ma!" The twins yelled before shutting the door behind them.

"I'm telling you Jack this is the address. Mom said between Ocean Ave and Cherry Street." Neeve said, her skateboard in hand as she pointed towards the street sign with her skateboard. She was already in a bad mood, since her black Doc Martens had made it extremely difficult for her to kick while riding, but they matched with the sheer black button up shirt and her dark high waist jean shorts, she was a bit of a victim for fashion.

"Man, we're going to have to get used to this…" Jack said pushing his hair back from his face as he said so. It was a huge building, actually a couple of huge buildings, one said cafeteria hall, the other science, and it continued, it was like a campus.

A High school campus, why would they need so many buildings?

"Hell yeah…" Neeve said with a worried look to her brother. She was angry at him a few minutes before because he wouldn't believe she had an awesome sense of direction, and he was making fun of what she was wearing. He wasn't one to talk, he wore all black mostly fitted clothes, a tight but loose enough quarter sleeved shirt that definitely showed off his muscular… everything, and straight leg jeans along with a pair of black DC's. He may not have been a victim like Neeve was but he definitely knew what he had and did not mind if girls liked what they saw.

Neeve's worried looked hadn't change when he looked back at her. He was worried as well, but he couldn't let his sister see it.

They weren't used to big campus rich looking buildings.

He knew his sister was worried that she might screw it up for them; it was too good to be true. So he smiled kindly, he knew if he seemed calmed his sister might react differently to their new situation.

A sigh escaped Neeve's lips, she knew her brother was as worried as she was, he was just trying to be himself, Strong Jack. But he had also forgotten their weird connection that she swore was their Twinepathy. Neeve would have to suck it up, she placed the board underneath her arm and smiled back at her brother, ignoring the nervous butterflies that began to flutter throughout her whole body.

Even if they were both lying to each other, they couldn't back out their situation. They've been in worst situations; they were in this together.

**Okay, so the ending kind of sucks and its pretty short, but at least their finally in school :D **

**Also, to explain a few things, I won't be updating as quickly as this one was for three main reasons. And trust me… this was quick compared to my other fics… **

**1. I get the worst writer's block ever.**

**2. I have school and a shitload of homework.**

**3. I have a life o.o**

**But even if with those three reasons, I will always find some time to write, it's a passion and I get so mad at myself for not writing. Also the more you guys review it just makes me feel so motivated.**

**I had so many reviews and so many follows I was excited to write this chapter, I felt like I was rushing it which I really did not want to do but I hope it's good enough. I'm also starting the next chapter soon so yaaaaaay.**

**I love you guys so much! Thank you and please review! Please let me know what you think. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh, I'm so sorry guys. I really didn't mean to take this long. I've had a lot of things going on, what with a few essays due, chillin with my friends, oh valentines day was awesome, and taking care of my newly adopted dog that is causing a lot of problems, hence why her name is Drama :D**

**Anyway, I love writing this story, it's awesome you guys make me feel pretty damn great. **

**I also realized that my comments on the top take up a lot of space… like a lot, and I'm sorry. I would reply personally and stuff, like PM you but then how would I respond to the guests that I can't do that with, and then I feel like I left everyone else out… So I'm sorry, but it'll stay there I'll just put them at the bottom so you can get straight to the story :D **

**Also, I love you guys and I hope you guys like this chapter o.o Please review!**

"God damn, do we need maps for the inside too?" Neeve exclaimed while holding on to Jack's hand as he pulled her on the skateboard. The halls were empty allowing them to do so, it being already 10am, and 3rd period for the rest of the students. They had turned five times down the same hall and the principal's office still hadn't magically appeared as they had hoped for.

"Maybe we should ask somebody, Jack. They were going on his direction skills since Neeve had done her job of finding the school. Now Jack was taking the initiative to find their way inside the school, but was failing miserably.

"I am a man, Neeve. I don't need to ask for help." Jack said while letting go of his sister.

"Oh god, okay sorry." Neeve said while kicking up the board and catching it in her hands, Jack was such a guy sometimes. It wasn't her fault she got the awesome sense of direction gene. _It's probably up the damn stairs that we keep passing by._ She thought with a roll to her eyes.

"Maybe it's up these stairs." Jack said, causing Neeve to face palm while he ran up the stairs. That proved it was the Twinepathy, she just needed to prove it to Jack, especially since the office was literally right in front of the stairs.

"And you made us go around ten million times when all we had to do was climb a few steps." Neeve half yelled to her brother who rubbed the back of his head in slight shame. She was right, but he was not going to let her satisfy herself.

"Well we're here aren't we? Jeez. You can never be happy can you?" He said, a smirk forming when he noticed the peeved look on her face. Jack walked away from the soon to be fuming Neeve and opened the door for his sister, waiting for her to enter before him like a gentleman.

"You're lucky…" Neeve mumbled as she passed her brother who only grinned. This day just kept getting better for him.

"May I help you two?" an older woman asked behind the receptionist. Their old school couldn't afford any sort of receptionist, let alone one that would actually take the job.

"Uh, yeah we're new; our mother came yesterday to leave our transcripts." Jack said as the woman nodded her head.

"Oh yes, of course um…Brays right?" She said while looking through a pile of folders on her desk.

"Brewer" The twins stated at the same time just as the door behind the receptionist opened. An average height guy walked out with a leather jacket, a pair of gray straight leg jeans, and some boots. His hair wore a beanie as his lips wore an amused smirk.

"I'm not done with you Martinez!" An older man with barely any hair on his head yelled, his face becoming red as he glared into the back form of the boy who had just walked out of his room.

"Chill man, I was just getting my phone charger." The guy said as he looked through his bag, the smirk never leaving his face, he knew the principal wasn't going to do anything; he was just a push over.

"Martinez! You be-" The principal stopped when he noticed the twins stare at him with an amused look, the middle aged man began to 'compose' himself as much as he could.

"Hello I'm Principal Squires, you two must be the Boyd's?" he asked with his hand out, waiting for Jack or Neeve to shake his hand though neither made the attempt to.

"Brewer" The twins said again simultaneously. They had a feeling once Mr. Squires saw their transcripts and records he wouldn't be as friendly as he was right now.

"Right, sorry." He apologized before opening the folders, but his features began to harden the more he read. These kids were as bad as or worse than The Jerry Martinez.

"Mrs. Garfield please give the Brewer's their programs, Jerry get to class now." He wasn't about to let these new delinquents become friends with Seabury's delinquents.

"Damn girl, what it do?" Jerry said ignoring the principal and making his way towards the girl that was waiting for her schedule.

Neeve's eyebrow rose, a small smirk playing upon her lips. The guy was a bit of a sleazebag but he was actually really cute.

"It's the outfit right? I know; I look amazing…" she said, causing Jerry to smirk in a much more interested way.

"It's annoying… that's what it do." Neeve was suddenly pushed behind her brother's taller stature. Jack wasn't always protective, he knew his sister could handle herself, but the guy just seemed so familiar for some reason.

"Yeah, well I wasn't talking to you son, I was talking to the beautiful girl next to you. I know with your long hair people can confuse you but I don't go that way. Plus you're way ugly, yo." The average height Latino said, his body language screaming he wasn't going to back down.

Jack's eyes sized up the slightly shorter than himself boy, the familiarity bothering him, but when he heard the 'yo' at the end of the guy's statement, realization hit him.

"Jerry…?" Jack asked, causing Neeve to pop her head out from behind him. The compliment she had received was suddenly discarded when her brother said the name of the boy she had crushed on since she was young. Jerry was declared by her brother to be his best friend in the whole world, until Jerry moved away from their slummy home.

"No way…" He said his gaze switching every couple of seconds from brother to sister.

"Jerry! Aw man! It's been way too long!" Jack exclaimed a grin replacing the look of annoyance he had on before.

"Dude what are you doing here?" Jerry returned the hug before pushing Jack away, forgetting the question he asked and making his way towards the short brunette.

"You never really answered my question." Jerry said the same smirk on his face, just as Neeve rolled her eyes a small smile playing on her own lips.

"Oh shut up and give me a hug…" She said while opening her arms and ignoring the tiny butterflies she felt when he had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey let's get out of here" Jack said while getting weird looks from the receptionist in front of them and placing his huge hands onto his sisters and his friends back.

"So you guys just moved here? Man your mom was lucky to find that job." Jerry said as he walked through the halls, an arm around Neeve, and no part of him planning on heading to class.

"I know, man I can't believe you're the just like the same old Jerry." Jack said. His friend always acted as if he was a tough guy but deep down, he was just a sweetheart. The trouble making was just a side effect of his old life and growing up with the brewers for many years.

"Jerry's gone soft. But it's okay, we're planning on doing the same, we don't want to mess this up for our mom, or Lily." Neeve said as they found her new locker that was by the main staircase. "I've never had a locker before…" She finished while looking at Jack who only nodded in agreement.

"Lily?" Jerry asked as he watched Neeve fight with the lock they had given her earlier.

"That's right you left before she was born. She's our baby sister, she's five." Jack answered while taking the lock away from Neeve before she threw it across the hall creating an even bigger ruckus than meant to.

"I guess a lot of things have changed huh?" Jerry said while eyeing Neeve. He remembered her as his best friend's sister. The girl who tried to be one of the boys, who could beat any guy at anything; Neeve was the type of girl you would not realize she was a girl until she took off her baseball cap and let her hair fall. So seeing her in what she was wearing now, looking stunning and quite fashion forward was a bit of a take back.

"Not everything." Neeve replied knowing how Jerry had looked at her and smirking when he looked away from a cough of her older brother.

"Anyway, let's chill yo! It's your first day let me show you around. We can head to lunch first." Jerry said while looking at Jack trying to change the subject. Jack looked down at his schedule, his lunch period having already passed. He then looked up at his sister who looked down to check her schedule.

"My lunch was last period."

"Yeah, so was mine." She added then smiled realizing that she and her brother both had her favorite class at the same time.

"Yeah me too, so what? You guys can start your first full day tomorrow; I've got to show you guys around." Jerry said with a grin and then walking towards the cafeteria hall.

The twins smiled when they entered the cafeteria room, this school was much more trusting with their students unlike their old school that made their students swipe in with a photo ID.

It was going to be hard not to be tempted to be like they were before. But they had promised, and Brewers never going back on their promise.

"Alright, food!" Neeve said as she rushed towards the line ignoring Jerry's cries.

"She was right, some things never do change." Jack chuckled as he watched Jerry run after his sister, his laughter escaping when he saw Jerry pulling his sisters tiny form away from the line.

"I'll buy you some food later! Come on!" Jerry exclaimed as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her towards the doors, besides the cafeteria there was nothing great about this school.

Jack turned to follow them but stopped just as he was about to bump into a blonde throwing an apple up in the air miscalculating where the apple would fall and landing perfectly on to the floor.

Being the ninja he was Jack lifted his leg balancing the apple on his foot and bounced it into his hand.

"What is this, twilight?" the blonde said with a raised eyebrow and an amused look. Jack chuckled before looking down at the apple in his hand and back to the girl that had lost it.

"Sorry, but I'm no Edward." Jack said his eyes roaming the lithe blonde in front of him.

"I never said you were. You're kind of giving me more of a Jacob vibe right now though." The blonde said while motioning toward Jack's muscular but lean body.

"Guess you're team Jacob then huh Bella?" He asked with a smirk, the blonde's pale skin morphed into a light shade of red as she realized what Jack was implying. Who the hell did this guy think he was; a god to all women? _I think not._ She thought to herself.

"Don't flatter yourself Jacob. I don't go for guys outside my circle." Kim stated ignoring the insult 'Jacob' had thrown at her. She was a way better actress than that emotionless hoe.

"The name's Jack," _Jack, Jacob, same thing._ Kim thought as she watched his features turn from smug to flat out annoyed. "and I'm sorry for wasting my time with a snobby wannabe Bella. I'm new, I didn't know any better."

The look of hurt and anger mixed together upon Kim's feminine features. How dare he call her snobby? She was everything but that; before Kim could reply Jack had walked away with a push of his long and quite beautiful brown hair.

"My name is Kim." She yelled out trying to give her last word, but wasn't expecting the tall guy to turn around and face her with the amused smirk she had seen before.

"I didn't ask for it." He said grinning when he noticed the look of frustration on Kim's face become much more prominent.

"Yo Jack, you coming?" Jerry yelled from the door, Neeve still in his arms no longer angry but laughing.

"Yeah, be right there." Jack turned to look at the blonde who was probably still trying to think of a good enough come back. "Nice meeting you Bella, thanks for lunch." He said before taking a bite on the juicy fruit he had saved for Kim and walking towards his sister and long lost friend.

**Again, I'm so sorry for not updating quicker. Please review! **

**Ilovesports1999: I still love you, so yes I will update :D**

**Molly127: lol I have class on Saturdays, a 3 fricken hour class, it's horrible. I wish I was back in high school but then again I don't. I only have classes four days out of the week and they are definitely not for 7 hours a day. I love you for loving this story, like no lies. And yaaaaaay Neeve is fun to write. You know the best kinds of reviews are the super long ones, so make them as long as you want! **

**Xxxiloveleohowardxxx: I want to see what happens to, this story isn't exactly planned out lol, I have a small plan but nothing definite. **

**Pebbles: I will update if you keep reading :D**

**Guest: I don't know who you think you are but you just blew my fricken mind. I love reviews… you know it, I know it… and now you just gave me the greatest thing ever… with a winky face too. You are just fucking awesome. I can't wait for chapter 3 either yo! **

**Roffogoble1225: You really think so? You really think I'm funny, and think this is the best story? …*hugs you* I fucking love you :D Also, I love your name… it's fun to say… roffogoble… XD**

**Blueskyz1o1: And I still love you :D I can't wait for it either, and you're welcome but hey not as beautiful as you :D Okay let's stop there before it starts getting weird…er lol **

**SwiftStar1: Dude you are awesomerific, the awesomesauce, the epitome of the term awesome. You didn't review the first time but then you gave me two reviews at once… you deserve a hug :D *hugs you* Like I keep telling everyone and their mother… I can't wait for the next chapter too… this is so exciting :D**

**Meek77: I was thinking about that. I mean most of my fics have to do with music; I'm a big music freak. I love the idea of the whole martial arts thing, this dude I like does MMA so I guess I'm all into the idea lol. But I most likely probably will put music, maybe a rocker Jack, most likely. Lol please give me as many ideas as you'd like, I'm the type of writer that tries to work everything out herself lol but if you have any ideas let me know, it would help out a lot :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I am so sorry for such a long wait. I just started working, so now I have to really find time for schoolwork, friends, boyfriend, work and this. **

**Please don't hate me, I'll try to write as much as I possibly can.**

**Please forgive me guys and please review. :/**

"Stupid Jack Jacob jerk, whatever the hell his name is…" Kim mumbled to herself as she stomped her way towards her locker. Who the hell did he think he was, calling her a snobby Bella wannabe?

Kim Crawford was the nicest person anyone could meet. She was friendly, peppy, sweet, and popular.

She was a cheerleader which placed her at the top of the food chain, but she wasn't a snob.

She had all kinds of friends, geeks and jocks alike. Although she didn't hang out with them together, and her jock friends didn't know that she spoke to the outsiders, but it didn't mean she was a snob.

Kim just liked to keep her status where it was supposed to be, even if that meant calling one of your oldest friends a nerd to his face just to save him from being pummeled by her own boyfriend, Brett.

"Hey Kim! Did you hear about Donna?" A brunette said in her cheerleading uniform but cringed when the blonde in front of her slammed the locker door with great force.

"Whoa, what's wrong Kimmy?" Grace said with a smug look, she and Kim took the term frenemies to a whole new level. They were life long friends, but neither could trust the other. It was dog eat dog in the cheer leading world, and ever since Kim was announced head cheerleader, Grace had to find some way to get back at the blonde for taking her rightful place.

"Don't call me that, and nothing. What happened to Donna?" Kim asked still annoyed but intrigued. Donna was common ground for both Kim and Grace. They couldn't stand the girl, she was nothing but a hoe, a very flexible and easy to throw hoe therefore was one of the girls that was thrown in the air aka a flyer.

"Well to start off, some girl was close to beating her up because she was flirting with like her brother or her boyfriend," She started while high fiving the blonde in front of her, common ground that they would love to step on. "And then after you left to get your stupid little snack, she kind of fell… flat on her face."

"SHE WHAT? Oh my god! Where is she? Is she okay?" So they didn't like her, it didn't mean she wanted her dead. The male cheerleaders had a tendency of throwing the girls a little too high for their own pleasure.

"She's fine Kimmy. She's in the hospital, but is going to be out for a long while." Grace said the smug look back on her face. She loved seeing the look of disappointment on Kim's face; she knew the blonde was kicking herself for not being there.

"And we took a vote…"

"Hold up, you guys aren't allowed to take any kind of vote without me present."

"Well, maybe next time you might think about the team before you go and leave us for something stupid." Grace rolled her eyes, before following the newly fuming petite blonde towards their cheer leading practice location.

"I was hungry!" Kim yelled while throwing the double doors open to see her cheerleaders sitting around doing nothing.

"Kim!" a short red head said as she rushed over to her captain, Kim Crawford may be sweet but she sure was scary when she was angry.

"Don't Kim me! Who the hell said you guys could vote. I don't even know what you guys voted for!" She yelled, she really shouldn't have, but now she was only thinking of the stupid look from that jerky jerk Jack. _Ah! I can't stand him!_

"We don't want to have try outs, it's too late into the year and-" Grace started, the only one brave enough to stand up to Kim.

"I'm sorry, are you head cheerleader Grace? I know you wanted the spot just as much as I wanted it; but I was chosen, not you." Kim began, angry at her squad for listening to grace, but even angrier as she continued to replay the scene in the cafeteria. How dare he eat her apple! "Last time I checked I was the leader of this cheer squad and just because it's late into the year does not mean we're not going to have try outs. Do you guys really want to rearrange every cheer we've done just because we're out one girl? That would take much longer than getting used to a new girl that you don't know. So we are doing tryouts. Got it?" Kim finished, she was also on the debate team; giving speeches came easy to her. Her brown eyes watched as everyone nodded, a smug look reaching her face when Grace rolled her eyes. Time to rub it in her face.

"Got it, Grace?" It was less of a question and more of a threat.

"I got it, Kimmy." The smug face dropped from Kim's face and was replaced with a full out glare.

"So what is this class?" Jack asked Jerry while looking down at his schedule and pointing out room 548.

"Oh, that's music; best class in the world, the teacher is a great guitarist." Jerry said, while leaning against a locker, both boys waiting for the short brunette to get out of the girls bathroom.

"So uh, Jack, Neeve's got a boyfriend or something?" Jerry asked as nonchalant as he could, but the loud gulp coming from Jerry's throat was what had caused Jack to look up from the paper and towards his friend with an amused look.

Jerry could act tough, but Jack knew deep down he was just a big softie, even before he had left their old neighborhood. A guy like Jerry could help calm Neeve down.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Jack said just as Neeve exited the bathroom.

"Ask who what?" her confused voice startling the Spanish out of Jerry.

"Oooy mami!" Jerry semi yelled as he placed a hand over his heart, but smiled when he noticed Neeve's smile playing on her lips.

"Jerry had something to ask you" Jack said raising both eyebrows, the only sort of entertainment he received was from the blonde Bella, and now he was just bored, so Jerry and his emotions would have to do.

"No I uhh… well I was wondering um-" RIIING

The obnoxious sound of the bell never sounded so beautiful to the Latino then in that very moment.

"Oh, time for class!"

"I thought you were going to show us aro…" Neeve began but was interrupted by a palm to her back pushing her and her brother towards the stairs.

"What kind of friend would I be, not let you get to class; I'll meet you guys at your lockers after school, Peace yo!" The spazzy Latino said as he jumped over a short staircase and towards the other end of the school, leaving a confused Neeve and a very amused Jack.

"What was that all about?" Neeve asked her brother who only wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to drag her towards the 5th floor.

"Hell am I supposed to know…"

_GAH! Why do I have to be so awesome at the French horn?_ The lanky red headed nerd said to himself with his back against the wall and one of his prize possessions practically broken on the floor.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Milton's words were quiet, rushed, and quivering. This wasn't out of the ordinary, more like every day after 5th period right before the double doors that led to the haven of every musician in the school.

It was always Brett and his football henchman Carson, but this was the first time they actually ruined something so important.

"Did you say something nerd?" a push to Milton's asthmatic chest threw the red head towards the brick wall behind him with clenched eyes.

"N-no, I j-just…"

"Shut it Krupnick, before I do it for you." Milton wanted to scowl but was afraid of the black belt that was holding his face mocking him of his fear. He had remembered when Carson and he had been great friends, back in elementary, before puberty, Brett, football, cheerleaders, and social status was important.

He couldn't recognize his former best friend anymore.

"I'm s-sorry." Milton said hoping not to have said the wrong thing, Carson used to be so loyal, so friendly, now he was just a conniving asshole that was ready to take down anyone in his way to the 'top'.

"Did I say you could talk?" Carson sneered as he tightened his hold on Milton's jaw, causing the feeble teenager to cringe.

"Hey, leave the dude alone." A raspy female voice was heard from behind the two jocks, the shorter of the two turning around while Carson continued to pin down the weaker person against the wall.

"Or what shorty?" Brett asked just as the short brunette bent over to pick up the French horn on the floor.

"Or I'll make you duh, hey who the hell plays French horn anymore?" Neeve asked behind her only to reveal her brother arms crossed an annoyed look on his face.

"Listen freak why don't you take you and your little boyfriend and get out before you two get hurt." Brett said before snatching the instrument out of the tiny girls hand and moving back to his spot of torture.

"Okay. First of all, ow, haven't you ever heard that it's rude to snatch? And second, ew, that's my brother, and he was already pissed at the fact that you guys are bullying that dude, he has this hero complex. And now I'm pretty sure he's even more pissed at the fact that you hurt my delicate and talented finger." Neeve said just as Jack walked over to Brett, grabbed the horn and snatched it just as hard as he had from Neeve.

"Back off the kid" Jack said between teeth, it irked him more than anything to see someone pick on another that was obviously much weaker than themselves.

"I'd do what he says. Jack could be a real meanie sometimes." Neeve added as she took the object that had caused her to stop in the first place, walked over to the long haired pony tailed jerk and moved his hand away from the ginger.

"Hey sweet cheeks, I'm Carson." The jerk said with a smirk on his face. She'd admit it, he was cute but he reminded her way too much of her own brother. It was awkward, weird, and he was trying way too hard.

"And I'm a 2nd degree black belt, so is my brother, what's your name, Red?" Neeve said while she pulled the tall red head away from the wall and handed him his horn.

"Uhh, Milton?" He said confused and still scared when he looked back and saw Carson staring at them about ready to throw a punch; Brett and Jack were about ready to throw down as well.

"Cool, I'm Neeve, that's my brother Jack. We should get going. My brother is the only black belt here, I'm just a gymnast and from the way ponytail is standing I could tell he knows a thing or two about martial arts…" The last part was hushed for only Milton to hear.

"Come on, Jack. I was the one that promised remember?" Neeve asked putting a small hand onto Jack's shoulder and pulling Milton toward the double doors.

"Aren't you afraid they'll hurt your brother?" Milton asked as they waited for the tall boy in black to pass through the doors but was nowhere in sight.

"No… Ponytail knows a bit, just not enough. I may not be a titled martial artist but I grew up around it, he needs some work on his footing. Plus, my brother has dealt with a lot worse." Neeve finished with a nod just as Jack came back holding a heavy backpack and handing it over to Milton.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what's gotten into them; they've never taken it out on my horn…" Milton said as he inspected his instrument for any damages.

"You mean they do this all the time?" Jack asked looking down at his sister who now wore an angry expression.

"Yeah, I mean, Brett did it all the time, but ever since we started high school Carson has become such a jerk. We used to go to the same dojo until he went all rogue." Milton answered with a shrug.

"What a di-"

"Dojo? There's a dojo here?" Jack asked, the excitement in his voice cutting off Neeve's insult to the guy that was trying to hit on her. Jack needed to stay out of trouble, and martial arts was one thing that always kept him on the right track.

"Of course that's the only thing he hears…" Neeve started with a roll of her eyes, "Is there something for gymnastics?" She asked excited but frowned when Milton shook his head.

"The only gymnastics I know of is the cheerleading squad." Jack's cool, calm, and collected demeanor fell apart as he burst into laughter. The only way 'Neeve' and 'cheerleader' would be together in the same sentence is if the term 'hates' was in the middle.

"That's hilarious, grumpy over here doesn't have a single cheery bone in her body." Jack said before wincing and rubbing his arm from a hard punch from his sister.

"That's not true!"

"It kills you to be nice let alone cheery Neeve!"

"It doesn't kill me! It's just exhausting Jack! And what do you know about being nice; you're a world-class asshole!"

"Exactly world-class, even if I am, I do it in a classy way!" Jack stated, a grin spreading across his lips when Neeve resorted to violence whenever she didn't like when someone said or did something to her. Jack blocked her punch and spun her around, his hands landing on her shoulders as he bent down to stare at her sternly.

"You promised Neeve…"

"Ugh fine…" She turned to Milton who looked slightly amused and terrified once Jack had let her go an accomplished grin on his lips.

"The only person she could be nice is to our little sister." Jack justified as always, causing Neeve to smile.

"But weren't you just nice to me when you saved me from Brett and Carson?" Milton asked looking down at his watch. This was going to be the first time he was ever going to be late to his second favorite class, the first of course being AP chemistry.

"Nah that was all Jack. I only spoke up first to see what they would do. We're trying this whole thing where we don't get into fights and into trouble."

"Why I let her be the voice of reason is beyond me…" Jack said taking notice of how Milton looked down at his watch. "We made you late haven't we, c'mon let's get to class you could tell me more about this dojo of yours." Jack said with a small smile and patting Milton lightly on his back.

Milton walked through the double doors with a grin and a slight strut as he, Jack and Neeve spoke about the dojo and other random things as if they had been friends forever. A couple of 'bad asses' sitting next to him whispering about how Neeve was a fan of LARPing, and how Jack was the worst rapper known to man, but from what Milton and Mr. Vasquez, the music teacher, could tell were great musicians. Milton could tell the Brewers were different, something Seaford High needed.

**The ending sucked, I know…**

**I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I beg of you guys, I know I took forever. And like I said before I started working, I have classes, and still need to have my social life. Please review and please forgive me. I didn't want to take so long with this one since this one came so easy to me, I've just been so busy I haven't gotten around to it :/ **

**Please review!**

**Roffogoble1225: Seriously you think I'm funny makes me giddy :D You're just awesome. Also thank you o.o Sorry for the wait!**

**Chey1235: I love you for loving it! Keep reading and I promise to keep updating :D**

**Amy loves you: OMG, I know. Trust me, I know. I have a bad tendency of doing that but it's mostly because I'm very busy. I have school, and I do have a life lol. There are times I don't come home and then I have class the next day, so I only have time for a shower and then try to finish whatever homework I have. But I try my best to update because I love to write, it's so much fun and I get lots of ideas. I have so many stories written but I only pick the ones that I know I can finish. So I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do. The reviews that I get are more of a motivation than you guys know, so that will help me update more frequently. And I love you too!**

**Elisefraser: You're pretty awesome too, and I shall hurry! Well try too o.o**

**MusicObsessed101: I love your name; I am practically in love music… no lies. It's a forbidden love but we make it work. And yes Kim is here! I'm sorry for making it so long for her to appear but I needed to do that :D**

**Ilovesports1999: You're amazing! I shall update soon, just keep reading :D**

**Everythinghasbeautywithin: Ahhh Thank you so much! You're name sounds very deep by the way o.o**

**Swiftstar1: Lol for reals yo! I like writing for Jack, well the way I'm making him and stuff o.o**

**Blueskyz1o1: Lol you!? I was like "this is very flattering but I have to stop this… I'm taken yo!" Thank you so much for reviewing and yes I will update. :D**

**Secrets xx: I love you for being so fricken awesome o.o I love the way they met too, it was just amusing. Also, I am so sorry, I couldn't update before Monday I'm gonna try to update sooner tho :/**

**Princess-Girl12: I know, I know! I feel your anger! I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **


End file.
